Lets Go Home
by BloodCrested
Summary: OneShot. Buttercup reflects on her life and low selfesteem.


A/N: Just a one shot fic about Buttercup (this has nothing to do with Just Another Cinderella). And I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

She had wanted to be there, until she got there. Party was her middle name, or so people thought. Everything was just a reputation. She wasn't tough and she wasn't mean. She wasn't what they said she was. Maybe she used to be tough, never mean though, just brutally honest. But now…She didn't even know what she was. She'd forgotten long ago. 

Sometimes her reputation was nice though. People steered clear of you and you didn't get as much Bullshit, but the acting wasn't worth the reward. She'd give anything to go back to how it used to be.

Now that she was here, all that she wanted was to rush to her home, hug her sisters and have it return to how it used to be. She didn't even have a home anymore. She didn't even know what was happening to her sisters or what they looked like. She couldn't even think about the Professor. Her heart would just break and crying at the party just wouldn't look good for her reputation. Remembering the past would do her no good.

Even though there were things she wished to not remember, there were things she truly couldn't remember. She couldn't remember what a warm house was or what a warm meal, much less a full meal was. She couldn't remember what it was like to hug someone; or at least hug someone she loved. She didn't remember what it was like to have a family, because she couldn't remember her own.

"Hey Buttercup."

She could feel his gaze, his and many others. She knew what they were looking at. Even though she had been to numerous parties, the stares were still sometimes uncomfortable.

She knew her outfit was the only reason they stared. It wasn't like she was pretty. Most of her outfits were the same, just varied a little. Like tonight's ensemble; a mini plaid skirt, her thong clearly visible, black fish nets, high black heels, and a gray tube top.

Her apparel was enough to make anyone blush. She didn't know why she dressed like she did. Well, she wouldn't admit to herself why, but she knew the real reason. Her short skirts, and tight tops, got her the attention she longed for, but it was never enough.

The one night stands with guys she didn't know, the countless boyfriends. It was fulfilling for a short time, but nothing lasted long, so she continued to strive for attention.

She glanced around. Several faces looked familiar, but nobody there was worth staying for. Biting her lip she made her way to the door, pushing past the bodies swaying to the music that was blaring from the speakers on each side of the room.

Reaching the outside, her eyes widened as the cool air hit her skin. A small white cloud appeared in front of her face with every breath. What a dumb ass she had been not to bring a jacket. She really hadn't planned on spending time outside though. She took a taxi to the party and then planned on staying till she could bum a ride from someone or till she passed out in a drunken stupor in the house.

Shivering, she wrapped her arms around herself and started walking down the driveway towards the street. Car's lined the drive way and the street, but the street was empty of all moving cars. She cursed herself again. Now she was stuck until she could find a ride. That or she walks home. Looking down each side of the road she sighed. Life was so unfair.

"Here"

She felt sudden warmth, as a jacket slid over her shoulders. She turned around quickly and found herself staring into eyes just as green as hers.

Butch.

She gave a weak smile. There wasn't much to say about the people in the crummy town of Kirlek. They were rude, crude, and only cared about themselves. But Butch, he was different. Sure he wasn't a piece of sunshine, but at least he was nice.

Butch had grown up in Townsville along with Buttercup, but she hadn't really hung out with him. She remembered he was in her middle school and that he kept to himself and hung out with his two brothers. That was all she knew.

When he showed up in Kirlek a year ago, it was a pleasant surprise. It was nice to have something even somewhat familiar close to her. Not that she hung out with him or something. Just the sight of him every once and awhile brought back memories of Townsville. Some good, some bad.

"Thanks… It's ok. I don't need it. I just need to call a taxi and then I'll be home."

Butch looked up and down the street and then turned back to Buttercup. "Yeah, the street looks really busy tonight." Taking one last drag of the cigarette dangling from his lips, he let out a puff of smoke before dropping it to the ground and smushing it under his boot. "You have anyone to get a ride from?"

She didn't, but she didn't want to tell him that. She hated appearing helpless. Snuggling into Butch's leather jacket she sighed, "No."

"You want a ride? I'm leaving, this party was a dud." Not even waiting for a reply, Butch started down the street, shoving his hands in his pocket as he went, probably from the cold.

Buttercup hurried after him, her heels scraping against the pavement of the street. She wondered if Butch kept in touch with his brothers or was he on his own too? Stopping at a truck, Butch opened the passenger side door, and ushered Buttercup into the passenger seat before slamming the door behind her.

Running to his side of the truck, Butch hopped in and closed the door behind him.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked as he started the truck, turning the heat on to high.

She should go home, but she didn't want to. Snuggling even deeper into the jacket the smell of cologne filled her nose. Her eyes drifted to Butch, in his jeans and t-shirt, who was in the process of pulling off of the side of the road.

"Do you even have a place to go?" Her head was spinning. Closing her eyes, she rested her head against the car seat. Before she could think of something else, memories filled her head, playing on the inside of her eyelids like a projector.

The ringing of high-pitched giggles filled her ears. Two bright blue eyes followed my blond hair pushed itself into view. Bubbles… Next a calm warm laugh filled her hearing and the face of her 'father' came into the picture. The Professor… Then she could hear the scolding voice of Blossom. She could see her too, her long red hair and large red bow.

Her family…

"Buttercup, can you hear me? Are you alright?" Her head shot up, and her eyes opened. "Yes, I'm just fine." She smiled weakly at Butch who was staring at her curiously.

"Is there someplace I can take you?" Butch said turning his view back to the road. Biting her lower lip, she shook her head, "No I don't have any place I would like to go."

"I see."

Buttercup winced waiting for him to pull the car over and kick her out, but he didn't say anything more and they drove through the town in silence. As they passed through the city, passing the city bank for the fifth time, Buttercup turned to him.

"Butch, I want to go someplace."

"Sure, where?"

"Could we go to Townsville?"

Butch was silent for a moment, and she waited for him to shoot the idea down. But only once they had reached the exit to get onto the highway, did Butch finally say anything.

"Sure, let's go home."


End file.
